Finding What Isn't Lost
by BookRead
Summary: Freda Potter is searching for herself unsure of what part of her is lost. The more she learns the more she seems to spiral out of control. She searches everywhere for herself, in a bottle, in a book and even in some boys. R
1. Chapter 1

Finding what isn't Lost

_Sequel to Love Conquers All, etc. R&R those first please!_

"Freda Potter."

Her breathing quickened as she approached the three legged stool. The tall brown haired man had just called her name out from a long list of names – he had introduced himself as Professor Greene hadn't he? Warily she perched herself on the old wooden stool and jumped as a large hat was placed on her head. It fell to her nose and her view of the world was blocked by the dark material. She was quite glad that she couldn't see the hundreds of eyes focused solely on her but that thought was quickly shaken from her mind as the hat started talking to her.

"Ah yes, I heard about you." The hat said.

'You have?' she thought with a gulp.

The hat nodded pushing her head with it.

"Yes, yes I have been quite curious to meet you but then again I doubt there is anyone in this hall that isn't a tiny bit interested to see what will become of the girl with the last name of Potter. Hmm... You are brave there is no doubt about that so Gryffindor could be a place for you. It certainly suited your mother in her years at Hogwarts..." The hat paused and Freda frowned slightly. Hadn't Gryffindor suited her dad too? "But you wouldn't reach your full potential there, I feel. You are loyal like our dear Hufflepuffs... But they would not understand your need to find yourself so that would never do. Then there is Ravenclaw as you do seem to have a very high level of intelligence. But no, that is also unsuitable – knowledge about the world around you isn't something you yearn for. You yearn for knowledge about yourself but you have no idea why. The Slytherin house could help you in that respect, certainly but could you lose what you already know in the search for knowledge?"

The Hat paused waiting for her reaction. Freda sat unsure... Was the Hat saying she would do best in Slytherin? But her whole family had been in Gryffindor, hadn't it? Didn't house choices usually go by families? Surely it meant that she would do best in Gryffindor like the rest of her family? The Hat chuckled as it listened to her thoughts.

"You are young my dear but you will soon learn that adults often do whatever they can to protect their child. Not all adults are completely honest you see. Whoever told you that you belong in the house your parents were in told you a lie my dear."

The Hat chuckled some more and Freda found herself growing frustrated. An unexplained rage began to pump through her as the Hat continued to laugh.

'Just hurry up and tell me where I belong!' Freda fumed.

"My goodness, what a temper you have. I can tell you are going to be a wild one." Freda growled. "Very well, I feel you would do best in SLYTHERIN!"

_Okay so she's in Slytherin - dun dun dun! Don't hate me! Review!_

_Also I NEED HELP! This story will have some adult content in it such as ES EE ECKS and I'm no expert in writing that stuff so if anyone can give me tips, guidelines, a plansheet or anything it would be v. appreciated. _

_Message me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Finding what isn't Lost

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat was yanked from Freda's head and the small girl shakily got to her feet. The teacher that had removed the Hat indicated that she should make her way over to the table under the green banner where most of the table was cheering – even if they did look a little confused. Whispering broke out as she sat down next, to another first year girl with black pigtails, oriental-looking eyes and a long pointed nose, but they were silenced as the sorting continued. Freda sat frozen in her chair until finally the sorting finished and the headmaster stood.

Headmaster McSamet had became head of the school after old Professor McGonagall had retired. Before that he had been the Defence against the Dark Arts professor since the war had finished. Quirky but dedicated to his students, Professor McSamet was known for the exciting way he ran the school.

"Welcome to our new students and, of course, to our older friends welcome back. Just a few announcements this term; Mr Filch and his apprentice, Mr Jenkins, asked me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is just as forbidden as it's name implies. Also their list of contraband items has been put up in the common rooms of each house and also on the door to Mr Filch's office. There may be other announcements but for now we should have dinner. Dig in!"

A glorious feast appeared spread across each table like magic and the hall filled with the excited chatter of hundreds of teenagers.

"So Slytherin house got the oldest potter eh?" The brown haired girl asked Freda.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Freda smirked.

If these snobs were going to be bitchy towards her she was going to give them a run for their millions. The other girl smiled – a true smile.

"Adeliade Channing-Lee though I'm better known as Adie. My family has been sorted only to Slytherin for six generations."

The two girls shook hands.

"Freda Molly Potter, occasionally known as Fi and as far as I know no one in my family has been in Slytherin before me."

Dinner ended and Adie linked arms with Freda and they followed the tall blond prefect down to the Slytherin common room with the rest of the first years. Their escort didn't seem all that interested in the little ones and they were soon sent to bed. Sleep grabbed a hold of Freda quickly and she fell into a deep and dreamless world.

A cold splash of water woke Freda and she gasped into the darkness. She could hear similar screams of shock and surprise from the other girls in her dormitory. Before she could ask what was going on she was yanked from her bed by an older girl and each first year was pushed and pulled down the stairs to the common room.

"Stand here." A seventh year ordered and the first years were forced to line up with their backs to the fire facing all the other students in the house.

Another seventh year marched up and down in front of him.

"So you are this year's newest batch of Slytherins?" He spat at their feet making the entire line of eleven year old boys and girls jump. "You hardly look worthy of such a house. However, we shall give you the chance to prove yourselves with a few simple tasks. You must complete at least two of the three tasks. Those who succeed will reap the benefits of being a fully fledged member of this noble house. Those who fail will be shunned for the rest of their time in this house – that means for seven years failures will have to endure being alone, helpless and hopeless. Do I make myself clear?"

The first years mumbled their assent.

"He asked if he made himself clear!"

"Yes!"

"Good." The seventh year Slytherin smirked. "First you must each earn a total of fifty house points in the first week. You will all manage that will you not?"

"Yes sir!"

"Second each of you will have to take your turn fetching food from the kitchens after midnight. The kitchens are hidden behind the painting of a bowl of fruit – the one that was pointed out to you as we made our way down here – and you have to tickle the pear. I am rather partial to apple tarts myself." He chuckled slightly. "It would do you all good to get a nice big selection for us to eat." He turned to the other Slytherins. "Who shall we send tonight?"

"The Potter girl can do it." A third year suggested.

Freda gulped audibly – she would have to pass Filch's office and her uncle's had been telling her stories about his punishments for years.

"Yes, you will go after we're done here." The boy in charge told her. "The final task is perhaps the hardest." The room was filled with laughter as the older students remembered what was coming. "Making sure that it is daytime and you are being watched by a fifth year Slytherin or older you must fly as high as you dare and purposely fall from your broom."

"Couldn't we die?" A wide eyed first year boy asked.

"How Slytherin are you?" The older boy growled at him. Then he turned to Freda. "It's time for you to go little Potterette. Bring us back something nice, won't you?"

Frightened and shaking Freda slipped out of the house alone. It was very dark.

"Well Freda, congratulations – you're fucked!" she muttered as she set off down the corridor.

_So next chapter is the tasks.__ Who will manage and who will fail?_

_Review and of course make suggestions!_


	3. Chapter 3

Finding what isn't Lost

Chapter 3

Freda slinked through the shadows just praying to whoever was listening that she wouldn't get caught. She had thankfully passed Filch's office with reasonable ease. The evil cat Mrs Norris had spotted her but Freda had managed to run for it. Finally, Freda was able to let out the breath she was holding as she found the painting of the fruit. She reached a hand up to the pear near the front of the painting and tickled it lightly. The many years she had spent tickling her younger brothers and sister served her well as the pear let out a high pitched giggle and the picture swung forwards allowing her into the kitchens.

"House elves." She smiled as all the tiny creature crowded around her.

She had been afraid that she would have to make the food herself. House elves lived to serve wizards like her – it would be easy to get what she needed.

"How can we help you miss?" One of the house elves squeaked excitedly.

"Eh... Can you get me as much food as I can carry? Apple tarts? Anything you know that people from the Slytherin table like?" she asked. The house elves went straight into action. As she stood there waiting a sly grin spread across her face. "Actually would any of you be able to help me carry a large amount of the food to the Slytherin house?"

"Of course miss!"

Finally several bundles of food had been made up and Freda – complete with a small army of house elves – managed to sneak back up to the Slytherin house. She stopped at the entrance of the Slytherin house.

"Thank you very much to you all." She whispered to the house elves. "Would you mind leaving me with the food here and going back to the kitchens?" A cunning plan entered her mind and she grinned evilly. "And please, don't help anyone else carry food to their common room."

The house elves frowned slightly but promised to do as she wanted. No one else would be able to bring this much food to the older Slytherins. Freda was determined to outshine every other first year – after all almost everybody else had had a family of Slytherins for generations. She entered the Slytherin common room with the first few bundles of food.

"Impressive load." One of the seventh years commented as they unwrapped the bundles.

The entire house watched as hundreds of sweet things were unwrapped.

"Hold on – I'll get the rest." Freda announced and then heaved the rest of the bundles into the room.

As the last bundles were unwrapped it became clear that Freda had managed to get enough food for the entire house to eat until they were full three times over. The seventh year boy who had been in charge throughout the night looked at her and smiled.

"Task one completed by Freda Potter. Congratulations."

The first week continued in a blur for Freda. She – like many other first years – was doing everything she could to gain fifty house pints rather than attempt the alternative. Samuel Burton – one of the new Slytherin boys – had already tried the freefall from a broomstick and he had broken his leg in twelve places along with several other bones. Unfortunately Freda had discovered that she found it very hard to keep her cheek under wraps. On the sixth day she had won fifteen points for Slytherin but lost twenty. Most of the other first years had reached fifty points by that point. Freda found herself with only one other alternative.

"I'm not feeling too well Professor Vin." She called out to the young Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Oh... Oh dear, perhaps you should go out and take some air." The woman suggested and Freda left the class clutching her stomach.

As she stumbled down the stairs and into the entrance hall she straightened up. By the time she got outside she was running to the broomstick cupboard. In the distance she heard the bell signalling break time and she quickly slipped a wire into the lock. It gave a satisfying click and she managed to grab a broom as the first few students poured into the grounds. She gripped the broom and climbed onto it. She spotted some sixth year Slytherins and whistled them loudly. They turned to her and she took off. As she climbed higher and higher she steadied her breathing. If she was going to do this she was going to do it properly but preferably with very few broken bones and even less death. With a glance to the ground below her she saw a lot of people following her including older Slytherins. Forty feet, fifty feet, sixty feet and she kept on flying higher. She reached her destination. Hundreds of students were watching. A few teachers had just spotted her. She had to do it now before they could stop her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall from her broom. The air rushed around her as she fell. She entered the water of the lake with a huge splash. And she didn't die – she didn't even break any bones. Freda swam to the edge of the lake and clambered, sopping wet, onto the bank.

"Miss Potter, what on earth did you thing you were doing?" Professor Melville, the Slytherin head of house, shouted.

She dragged Freda to the hospital wing shouting at her all the way.

After the professor had shouted herself hoarse and Freda had been given the all clear by the Hogwarts school nurse Professor Melville subtracted twenty house points from her and left. Freda redressed herself in her robes which the matron had removed to dry and had just put on her cloak when an old friend stormed into the hospital wing.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Fi?"

"Hello to you too Teddy." She grumbled.

She sat back on the hospital bed and started to braid her still wet hair as he paced in front of her.

Teddy Lupin, her father's godson and her oldest and best friend looked incredibly stressed and Freda felt a slight twinge of guilt for scaring him. His Ravenclaw robes flared out behind him as he marched up and down in front of her bed.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? Or did you think it was fun to fall nearly a hundred feet into a freezing lake?" The twelve year old demanded.

"I'm fine Teddy. You don't need to worry about me."

"How could you do something so stupid?" Teddy asked, clearly still upset.

"It was one of the tasks that first years have to do to be accepted. Doesn't it happen in every house?"

Teddy's eyes widened and his brown hair flared to red.

"Tasks? No it doesn't happen in every house! I'll tell a professor, that'll sort it out."

"You'll do no such thing!" Freda leaped off of the bed until she was almost nose to nose with Teddy. Her cheeks flushed with the sudden burst of anger that filled her. She swallowed and it faded. Her gaze softened and she reached a hand up to brush Teddy's cheek. "I just wanted to prove myself Teddy. Please don't make myself hate me. And don't you hate me either. You won't, will you Theo?"

She gazed deep into Teddy's brown eyes and watched his reaction. His cheeks flushed and his breathing quickened until finally he sighed in defeat; she used the nickname only she was allowed to use.

"Just don't do anything that stupid again – your dad'll kill me if anything happens to you."

"Good." Freda smiled and stepped away from him. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Freda made her way back to Slytherin common room. She was greeted by applause.

"That fall was amazing." Adie gushed as soon as she had rushed up to Freda. "A bit stupid and brave to be Slytherin but I suppose you can be forgiven."

"Indeed we can forgive that." The seventh year boy, Romulas Paolini, from the first night agreed. "It was however very Slytherin in the landing. It was very sneaky of you to fall into the lake. Congratulations Miss Potter, you are now a fully fledged Slytherin."

Fred nodded. She was happy.

_Tasks done.__ Up next is up to you - will you vote for romance (__kinda__...), knowledge (shiver__)or__ both(__kinda__ shiver?). _

_So that means I want more reviews __lol_


End file.
